When Casey Was the New Girl
by Iceface-obanracer Molly
Summary: What happens when derek and Casey are chosen as partners for a project, will they be more than friends. Read to find out. pleez reveiew


**She walked down the hall watching people stare at her. The only one who didn't stare was Derek Venturi. She knew he could be her new friend, maybe even a best friend she thought to her self. **

"**Okay today class I will pick your partners for your project on one of the presidents. Okay the ones doing George Washington will be Casey McDonald and Derek Venturi." Said the teacher.**

**Um excuse me, uh Miss C, but I don't know who this Casey girl is. Said Derek.**

"**Its me the one they call klutzilla. Said Casey. Oh you. Said Derek. Well I guess I'll be partners with you. So lets get started, Casey said excitedly. Sorry if I freak you out but I just love getting A's in all my subjects. she said. Okay it does but if you help me get an A+ I would really appreciate it. Said Derek. Okay, sure I don't mind at all Casey said. Casey thought to herself, well maybe if I get a very good grade maybe he will like me. **

**(Derek's P.O.V)**

**Well she doesn't seem like a bad girl. She is smart, I want a girl like that. I'm so sick of getting girls that use me. Yup that's right people use me to get other guys. So how should I ask her out. She seems really nice. I think im fallin for her. Snap out of it Derek. She's a geek. I would never, would I ? Man this is so hard, she seems so sweet an innocent. Well I think I might give her a try. I'm just that type of guy. Well I should go and help Casey, I guess?**

**Derek! Casey yelled Uh, do you want to write the project or draw the portrait of him. Asked Casey I think I'll draw. He answered. Yes I THINK I like her. It feels so wrong but yet so, so right. Why do I like her? Just think Derek why. She's cute, smart funny and sometimes serious. Okay Derek breathe. I will tell her how I feel after the project is done.**

**(Casey's P. O. V)**

**Well I think I like Derek even though I don't know him that well. He is so cute. Casey nock it off. You do not like him. If you tell him your feelings everything will be different. She kept saying that. Just keep your mouth shut. **

" **hey Derek I finished the project. Okay Case. He said back, and I'm finished too.**

**Wow this is remarkable." Casey said. Well when I was little I love to draw. They went to school the next day and handed the project in. Uh Case. Said Derek What. She answered I need to tell you something. Okay go. I said. Well I, well I love you. He said to me. That's great Derek I love you too. Said Casey. **

"**Great I thought you would turn me down. Der Said. Well actually know one ever goes for me because I move a lot because my dad is trying to find me. " why Casey? Why? He asked. Well when I was little my mom worked late and let's just say he did very bad things to me. Casey Said.**

**So people just don't like you because you are the new girl. Well that's just wrong. But I love you with all my heart Case. I want to spend my whole life with you. Even though I only knew you for a year. Derek Said. Aww thanks Der. Casey Said. So lets move in with each other. He said.**

**But Der, I'm only six-teen. Casey said. Look you are my best friend. I want you. The only way we can be with each other is if you want to do this. Said Der.**

**Okay what? Asked Casey**

**Well one I get you pregnant and then we can get married. Okay. She said. **

_**Ring!!!! Ring!!**_

Casey's P.O.V.

Uh hi mom what do you want. I just wanted to tell you that I am getting married. Really that's great. I said Now we don't have to move anymore. Great mom gotta go right know. Oh yeah come right home at five O'clock. Said Nora. Okay Mom, Bye I said. At five I have to go straight home. Okay Casey its fine with me. Said Derek. She left at five O'clock. Come on Casey are you dressed in your fancy dress. Asked Nora. Yes Mother. Said Casey. Derek Edwin Marti get down here. Said George. Come on we have to meet Nora and her two daughters Casey and Lizzie at six thirty at that fancy restaunt. Uh dad what is their last name? asked Derek McDonald Derek why? Oh I was just wondering. Said Der. Hi Casey, Hi Sir. Casey you know me. Just act like we don't know each other. Okay Derek? Asked Casey Okay, but e have to act like we hate each other. All right Der. Said Casey. Well kids are you all excited that you will all have new brothers or sisters. Yeah that's great. Said Derek and Casey sarcastically. Kids we will be moving in with each other next weekend. Said George and Nora. Okay we don't care. Said Lizzie very snooty. _**So they moved in with each other. **_Derek! Yelled Casey. What Casey? Asked Derek. I'm late again. Are you sure your pregnant this time? Asked Derek. Yes! I took three tests and they came out positive. Said Casey. Well I think we should tell My dad and your mom. Suggested Derek. Not my mom. She hates me Derek. Okay I have to admit even when you do nothing wrong she still yells at you. Said Derek. Okay we will tell my dad. Uh Dad. Yes Derek. We need to talk. Okay go. Well Casey and I really like like each other and well she is late. Said Derek. What do you mean by late? Asked George. I mean like her um… monthly thing. Said Derek Ohh. Well did she take any pregnancy tests? Asked George. Yes! She took three and they were positive. Well son get ready to be a father. But I'm just not ready yet. Look Derek I will help you get through this. Said George. But we need to tell Nora. Yeah I guess you're right. Nora honey, can you come here. Sure George. What do you want? Asked Nora. We need to tell you something about Casey. Okay talk then. Said Nora Well Casey is Pregnant. George Blurted out. So. Aren't you mad. Heck no, this would be the second time she's done it. But the first time she lost the baby because her boyfriend hurt her badly. We should go and make sure she's pregnant. So they did and she was pregnant. She's almost eighteen know. I'm sure she can handle it _**Derek.**_ Said Nora. I know you're the father, she already told me everything. SO after they graduated they got married had their own home, Derek got his hockey career started. The babies they had were twins, they named them Dani and Daniel, they were fraternal twins. They all grew up, and they live happily ever after. Every day before they went to bed they would say " I love you" to each other. So some people do have a happy ending.

_**THE END!!!!!!*****_


End file.
